Free to be You and Me
by AllieKaaay
Summary: Season 5 episode 3. "Cas, we've talked about this... Personal space."


Free to be You and Me

Dean sighed as he made his way to the bathroom in the cheap motel he was staying in, he dipped the beige washcloth under the water and began trying to scrub his jacket clean of blood from his earlier hunt. A small gust of wind filled the room and Dean glanced up in the mirror, he jumped slightly.

"God!" He exclaimed, pounding his fist on the sink, "Don't do that."

He maintained eye contact as Cas glanced at him with a look of confusion.

Cas had a twinge of guilt on his face, "Hello, Dean."

Dean sighed and turned to face Cas, noticing how close the two were. Cas didn't budge. Dean glanced down at his perfectly sculpted lips and found his tongue just barely slipping over his own.

"Cas," he said quietly, forcing himself to look away, "We've talked about this."

Cas looked Dean up and down, with nothing but confusion on his face.

"Personal space." Dean raised his eyebrows slightly, trying to emphasize his point.

Cas a look of realization on his face, "My apologies," he said as he took a small step back, but not enough to let Dean get by.

Dean smirked, trying to hide the excitement in his jeans at the closeness of the angel. Cas glanced down. _Crap._

"Dean?" Cas looked back up at the taller man though thick eyelashes. Dean noticed the blue orbs have grown slightly darker, and had a depth that he'd never seen before.

Dean licked his lips and found himself leaning closer, it was like something was pulling him, a force he couldn't see. The angels' eyes grew wider as if he could feel it too, he leaned up and met Dean halfway.

Their lips crashed together with force, Dean immediately responded by wrapping his arms around Cas' lower back, pulling his body impossibly close to his own.

Cas gasped into the kiss and Dean swallowed it with a groan, stepping back so Cas' back was against the wall.

"Dean-", Cas tried again, Dean slowed his tongue a bit, but didn't let up. "Dean…" Cas repeated, but this time it was a plea.

Dean felt a fire grow in his chest as he pulled Cas away from the wall and roughly pushed him onto the bed in the other room.

Cas landed on his back with a umph, and stared at Dean with surprised eyes. Dean stood above him and pulled his shirt off, ripping a few buttons off in the process.

He turned to his bag in the corner and rummaged around in it, pulling out two neck ties. He went back to Castiel, "Clothes. Off."

Cas didn't even move, he just snapped his fingers and his clothes were in a heap on the floor next to the bed. Dean looked down at the pile, "Convenient."

The hunter moved his eyes back to the bed, a naked Cas was panting… Waiting.

Dean smirked and pulled one of the angels' wrist to the bed post, making quick work of tying up both hands. Dean knew it would take no effort at all for the angel to remove the binds, but it's the thought that counts. He took a step back and admired his handiwork.

Cas' cock stood tall and proud, a deep red, begging for friction. Dean reached down and palmed himself through his jeans. He slowly peeled his jeans off, keeping his eyes locked on Castiels'.

Once naked, he stood tall, letting Cas' eyes run up and down his muscular figure. The angel looked absolutely wrecked, basically dripping with need. Dean stroked himself slowly and walked to the foot of the bed, just staring.

Cas began to wiggle with anticipation, "Dean… Please."

Dean moaned quietly at the sound of the angel begging. He crawled onto the bed, in between the angels legs. The hunter dipped his head down, letting his tongue swipe just barley on the head of Castiels' leaking cock. Cas threw his head back onto the pillow with a loud groan, and Dean heard what sounded like a board under the head of the bed crack.

Dean smiled and went back down, this time taking the whole head into his mouth. Cas pulled at the restraints and let out a hiss. Dean knew that those "restraints" wouldn't last long.

The hunter hollowed his cheeks and began sucking with ferocity, stroking himself to the same pace. The noises slipping out of Cas were majestic and obscene. Dean picked up his pace, reveling in the fact that he is making this incredible creature come undone.

"Dean… Dean, I'm gonna-" Cas rolled his hips upward, pushing himself further into Deans' throat.

Dean pulled off with an audible pop, "Oh, no you don't."

Cas looked down at him with disbelief. The hunter just smiled and scooted up, propping Cas' legs on his own, spreading them wide, "Trust me."

The angel couldn't do anything but nod, he was so infatuated with the sight in front of him. Dean Winchester, licking his fingers.

Dean reached down and circled one finger around the angels' entrance, Cas' breathing was out of control and the restraints were almost just threads now, but still holding up.

The hunter pushed the finger in roughly, making the angel cry out. Thunder clapped loudly outside. Cas moaned and Dean realized he wasn't actually hurting him.

He added another finger, and began scissoring him open. He leaned up and slammed their mouths together. Cas kissed him back as much as he could between groans.

"Dean, please… Need to feel you…"

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He sat up and positioned himself at Cas' entrance. They locked eyes and Dean slowly sank into him. He barely gave Cas time to adjust before starting a relentless pace.

What was left of the restraints were ripped away, Cas wrapped his arms around Deans' neck, holding on tightly.

"Fuck, Cas. You're so tight." Dean grunted between thrusts.

Cas' moans were purely pornographic, and music to Deans' ears.

The hunter picked up the pace and shifted slightly, making direct contact with that bundle of nerves deep inside the angel.

Cas let out a roar and pure white light filled the room, Dean didn't stop though. He could feel the angels' tight heat pulsing around him and that familiar heat built up quickly. He slammed his eyes shut and screamed out Cas' name as he released himself deep inside.

There was a low ring that filled the room, and when Deans' eyes opened he saw… feathers? The hunter blinked a few times and pulled out slowly. Cas winced slightly and Dean noticed his eyes were still shut. The room was wrecked. There were feathers from pillows that had been ripped apart. The mirror on the wall was shattered. There was a long crack in the wall, leading all the way to the ceiling.

"Cas?" Deans' voice was rough, and cracked slightly.

The angel opened his eyes and smiled, "I've always wanted to do that."


End file.
